Historica
" to these terms, and you may then edit the wiki.]] Hello, and welcome to "Historica Wiki"! Please be warned, this website is not entirely factual; this wiki contains pieces of history from real-world history, the Total War video games (the original purpose for this wiki - formerly called "Total War: Alternate Reality Wiki" - which I later decided to expand upon), historical video games such as Assassin's Creed , Crusader Kings II , Victoria 2 , and other games of the type, books, plays, and films, in addition to some personal creations based on these universes or on current events. Also, this wiki is mainly intended as a personal project to record all of my video game alternate realities and to write down history mixed with these universes, but as this is a wiki, I will permit others to contribute to the wiki in a positive way. This wiki has thousands of pages, with almost all of them being either complete and quality articles or works-in-progress being based on the constantly-expanding universe (there have been a few poorly-made pages made by anonymous contributors or by users constantly adding spam pages to the wiki). If you like reading about history or historical-themed works, consider this wiki as a Wikipedia of all things historical or historically-themed - hence the name, Historica. Please try to "contribute" and not to just add random pages, because I care a lot about this wiki, which I have tirelessly worked on since late 2012. Feel free to check out these pages, and read these interesting histories that I have seen progress through my video game playing. Please adhere to the following rules: #Please do not add poorly-made (i.e. poor grammar, no links, copy/pasted Wikipedia articles, one-sentence long) pages to this wiki. I am only one person, and I cannot fix all of these mistakes myself. #Please listen to what I have to say. I created this wiki using Wikia as an expedient, hoping that I could create my own form of wiki about my video game experiences and alternate histories as a fun hobby that helps to satisfy my love of history. #Please do not create pages overrun with political commentary. This wiki is a project, not a poster. #Please do not come on this wiki with bad intentions. I have had to deal with a few people who have come to this wiki and started problems by flooding the wiki with poor pages; I literally had to ban a person for one hundred years to ensure that they would not ever com back to the wiki. I am a friendly person, but I do not take kindly to repeat offenders or people who want to take the wiki for themselves. #Please do not be racist on this wiki. Racism is not something that the internet should have, and this wiki is not a website that will ever see insults against people of different races, ethnicities, religions, or creeds. #Do not be vulgar on this wiki. Curses or insults are not allowed unless they are contained within a quote said by a historical figure, and these quotes must only be added when necessary. This also ties in with the wiki's anti-racism policy - refrain from using explicit quotes whenever possible, and treat the wiki as a textbook (hopefully, without the graffiti and vandalism). #Please be respectful of other countries on this wiki. Hopefully, we will be like the United Nations, and do not insult other countries without any basis. This does not include proven allegations such as Iran's support of some terrorist groups or the United States' support of the Mujahideen in the 1980s, as these are historical events - however, it is not allowed to say that all Middle Eastern countries support terrorism, all Chinese people are West-hating communists, or the United States is a country of greedy, fat, white people. This ties in with the anti-racism and anti-vulgarity rules; please be civil on this wiki and refrain from bias or racism. #If you make an article, be sure that you have knowledge of what you are writing about. For instance, do not say that a Roman person went to the United States and spoke with Aristotle there. Write as if you were writing on Wikipedia or writing a professional history essay, and try to use good grammar with these articles. It would be great if you can add images to the wiki, but images are not always available. #Please do not hesitate to ask me any Wiki-related questions, as I am always here to answer them. Please be patient; I may occasionally need a few days before I can respond! Disclaimer This wiki makes use of several secondary sources to provide it with historical and scholarly content. Without these sources, none of these pages would have been possible. Works which are regularly consulted include: *David, Saul. War: from Ancient Egypt to Iraq. Dorling Kindersley, 2009. *Grant, R. G. Commanders. Dorling Kindersley, 2011. *Palmowski, Jan. A Dictionary of Twentieth-Century World History. Oxford University Press, 1998. *Wikipedia *Dynasty Warriors (glossary and officer biographies) *''Kings and Generals'' on Youtube In addition to utilizing materials from scholarly/reliable sources, this wiki also includes historical-themed content from several non-scholarly works such as: *The Total War series *''Assassin's Creed'' series *''Grand Theft Auto'' series *''The Godfather'' films *''Call of Duty'' series These lists can never fully be complete, as this wiki encompasses a broad variety of historical and historical-themed subjects, and there are countless sources to draw upon. It is thanks to the world's wealth of scholars, historical content, and historical fiction content that this wiki is able to operate, and most of this wiki's content's credit goes to them for their contributions to historical knowledge. With that said, please enjoy this wiki, the ultimate melting-pot of history, historical fandom, and historical fiction! Latest activity Category:Browse